


Hug Day

by MarriedPhan1234



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Comfort, Fluff, Happy, Hugging, M/M, Trolls, hug day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedPhan1234/pseuds/MarriedPhan1234
Summary: Phil is a happy troll who wants to give Dan is Hug Day hug.





	Hug Day

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with Trolls the movie and series, so I had to write a fic about it. If you haven't seen it, you really should! It's on Netflix.

Phil was a happy troll. He loved to sing and dance and create things. He excelled in scrap booking and arts and crafts, and he had many friends. He had hardly a care in the world. He was happy. 

But he's got a slight preoccupation with a certain troll named Dan. Dan is sad, always has been, and Phil just can't figure out why. And yes, it would be easier to figure out why if he would actually speak to Dan, but he just can't bring himself to. 

He's always been outgoing, would talk to anyone, but when he's around Dan, he immediately clams up. His bright blue eyes stay downcast, his blue hair seems to deflate and hang in front of his face, his usual green complexion flushes with little pink spots, and those are just the outward symptoms. 

He first noticed the sad little troll in school, music class to be precise. Dan got terrible grades because he refused to sing or dance, and so he was always put near the back during performances. But once, when Phil got to class early, he saw that Dan was already there. He barely recognized him sat at the piano with his navy blue hair curled up, away from his face, playing the most beautiful music. He was almost certain that he recognized the tune, but he just couldn't place it.

Phil saw Dan's golden brown eyes shining bright as he watched his hands move over the keys. He'd never seen them before, as he usually wore his hair long and straight, as if he were trying to hide behind it. His gray complexion looked almost silver, like glitter, and he almost looked… happy. Almost. 

Phil had watched for a long while, not wanting to disturb something so beautiful, but he was inevitably caught. His hug time reminder chimed, causing Dan to jump and the music to stop. As soon as he knew he'd had an audience, his hair wrapped almost completely around his body and he fled from the room.

That's the only time that Phil's ever seen Dan with his guard down. 

Since that day, Phil's been determined to help him. And today was the day that he was going to talk to him. 

It was Hug Day, the one day a year that trolls can only give and receive one hug from another troll, and Phil was going to give his to Dan. If he wanted it, that is. The day was meant to remind everyone of the true, raw power of a hug. And since trolls hug all the time, nearly every hour to be exact, they needed that yearly reminder of how lonely they would be without hug time. Giving your Hug Day hug to someone was a very big deal.

Phil made his way over to Dan's living pod, scooping up some butterfly flowers along the way. This was it, he was going to talk to Dan. Even if he didn't want Phil's hug, at least he would have tried his best. 

He took a deep breath and then knocked on the pod door. Dan slowly opened the door just a crack, his hair falling around him, leaving shadows over his face. Suddenly, Phil wasn't feeling as confident as he had on his walk over.

“Uh, hi,” Phil gulped, then held out the flowers awkwardly. “I brought you these.”

Dan reached out with a tentative hand and took the flowers. “Why?” he whispered.

Phil couldn't even relish in the fact that after all these years, he'd finally heard Dan's voice. His whispered voice, but still. He was caught off guard by the question. Why had he come? Well, because you're sad and I want to give you a hug, doesn't really sound like a good explanation.

“I mean, thank you,” Dan said. He opened the door a bit more. “But, we've never really spoken, so I'm not sure why you want to give me these,” he explained. 

Phil decided that he'd better just tell the truth. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that day in the music room, when I saw you playing the piano.”

Dan gasped and took a step back, so quickly that he forgot to shut the door in Phil's face. His hair flowed up and around himself, covering him in a little fort of navy blue locks.

Phil stepped into his pod. “Hey, I didn't mean to embarrass you,” he said. He reached out and parted Dan's hair with his hands, just enough that he could look in on him. He was sat on the floor with his arms wrapped protectively around his legs, his face hidden against his knees. “Please come out, I wanted to tell you that it was really good.”

Dan didn't look up from his knees. “No, it wasn't. It was too slow and sad. I can't make music like everyone else.” 

Phil pushed the hair out of his way so that he could sit with Dan. “What are you talking about? It was the most beautiful music I've ever heard.”

Finally, Dan looked up. “But I can't make it sound like everyone else can. Whenever I try, it comes out all sad. Do you even know what I was playing that day?” he asked, his golden eyes full of sadness.

“No, I couldn't tell,” Phil admitted.

Dan sighed. “I was trying to play You Are My Sunshine, but it was so sad that you didn't even recognize it. That's why I never sing or dance. I'm just… too different.”

“Just because it sounded different, doesn't mean that it wasn't beautiful. And it's not a bad thing that you're different either.” Phil said. 

“But, everyone else is so happy all the time. And I'm so… sad. I don't even know why I'm sad, I just am.” Dan was looking down at his little gray hands.

He was breaking Phil's heart. “That's okay, Dan. There's happiness inside you, maybe you just need a little help finding it.” He wasn't sure how, but he would do anything to help Dan find his happiness. If the Bergens could find happiness, so could Dan. 

“Do you really think so?” Dan asked.

“I know so,” Phil assured him.

Just then, Phil's hug time reminder chimed. He looked at Dan and smiled, then held out his arms to invite him into a hug.

“You want to give me your Hug Day hug?” Dan asked. He was clearly shocked. Had no one ever chosen him for their Hug Day hug before? Now that he was thinking about it, he realized that Dan never wore a hug time watch. Had no one ever offered to hug him before?

“If you want it,” he said.

Dan hesitated for a moment, and Phil continued to hold his arms out waiting for him to decide. Finally, Dan smiled, a bright pink gem dimple appearing in his cheek, and moved in to hug Phil.

Dan was surprisingly warm and strong. He clung to Phil, the two of them locked together on the floor of Dan's living pod. As they were embracing, Phil watched Dan's hair relax and move itself up to the top of Dan's head. It curled and twisted itself away from his face just like it had been that day in the music room. 

Once his body was no longer under the shadows of his hair, he started to shine. He was a beautiful swirl of silver glitter, causing little beams of light to dance around them on the walls of his pod. He was beautiful, and Phil never wanted to see him hiding ever again.

Even if he was sad, he didn't have to hide that. Sometimes, just talking about your bad feelings helps you feel better, and Phil vowed to himself that he would always be there to listen to Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on tumblr](http://erinnnyeahhh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
